valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Forcefield
Forcefield technology is common in 2230. Several types of field are possible: Electronic Fields Broadcast Jamming Fields A broadcast jamming field is an arranged electrical impulse that matches the the wavelength of any broadcast and matches it, creating a uniform static through which the signal cannot persist. Dispersion Fields / Scattering Fields Dispersion fields turn any matter within them into energy, which can then be harvested by means of the same field and introduced into an electrical system or power grid. Kinetic Withdrawal Fields A Kinetic withdrawal field turns kinetic energy into electrical energy. The kinetics in question range from muscular energy to subatomic energy. A kinetic withdrawal field will quickly freeze the object it draws energy from if left unrestrained, and will only stop once the object reaches absolute zero. Thaco Armor draws its power from an internal Kinetic Withdrawal field, but will siphon energy from other sources that become available if possible. Medical Fields Advanced Growth Fields Refined by Høtherus, advanced growth fields cause living tissue within their boundaries to grow up to 15,000 times more quickly, though with an increased risk of mutation after a magnitude of 7,500. Anything over 150,000 will generally end up as a mass of cancer. As such, a complete adult body can generally be grown in about one day within an advanced growth chamber producing such a field. Healing processes can also be sped up with such a field, though they are usually limited to a magnitude of 100 if healing a body part currently attached to a patient, as their metabolism must still sustain the process. Analgia / Nociception Fields An analgia or nociception field effects the manner in which the nervous system relays pain impulses. An analgia field stops the system from reporting pain altogether. A nociception field floods the system with a pain impulse. Analgia fields are used suring surgery in place of an anesthetic, and nociception fields are used in doleos. Stasis Fields An inverse advanced growth field is called a stasis field. It slows biological processes down, almost without limit. This can stop a person from dying until medical attention can be administered. Cryogenic stasis is generally preferred however, as it uses the body's natural metabolism and the after effects are nil. After application of a Stasis Field, the body may have difficulty readjusting to its normal processes. Omega Wave Fields An Omega Wave field is a region in which Omega Waves are active. It can easily encompass the entire planet or more. Omega Waves are biologically potent projections of the biological core they project. If for instance a DNA pattern were to be projected, that pattern would be transcribed by any proteins within the field. Manipulative Fields Heat Suppression Fields A heat suppression field is similar to a kinetic withdrawal field, only it uniformly siphons energy without regard to electrical gain. It can also be set only to drain energy from objects over a certain temperature, thus putting out fires without effecting any other matter. Heat Ignition Fields An inverse heat suppression field is called an ignition field. It deposits energy over a uniform region, thus setting everything on fire. Some birthday candles contain emitters for such fields, making them impossible to blow out. Such candles were banned in GAUNE after several children burnt to death at their birthday parties as a result of bad field restrainers. Inertial Suppression Fields / Cushioning Fields An inertial suppression field negates the effects of inertia. Pogos have such devices so as not to splatter their passengers when they accelerate. Sticky Suits also have such devices so their users can jump from fast moving vehicle to fast moving vehicles moving in different directions. They are detectible by most security systems. Repulsion Fields A repulsion field works on the same principles as a tractoring beam. A region manifests in which objects and gasses are pushed away from the center of the field until they exit the field. Magnetic Damping Fields Magnetic damping fields negate magnetic forces within their region. Physical Fields Air Permeable Fields This is simply a physical field through which air can permeate. Thaco armor produces such a field to protect the wearer from projectiles, electrical impulses and other dangers while allowing the user to breathe. This field can also be turned impermeable. Impermeable Fields / Plank Fields The classic forcefield of science fiction lore. Used in pogo wings, panzercopter blades, planks, fake walls and more, this field creates a barrier through which nothing can pass. Selectively Permeable Fields Selectively permeable fields such as the chromatic gateway only let certain objects, impulses or gasses through. They can be attuned to everything from smell to color to DNA signatures. They are simply impermeable fields attenuated to the basic trait in question. Ultrahigh-voltage Barricade Fields Distinct from an impermeable field only in that it's much stronger and is intended specifically to keep people out of vaults. Other Detector Fields A monitoring field that has no effect but can sense motion or energy fluctuations within itself. Strawberry Fields A field that lasts forever. Theoretical only, nothing is real. All fields are based on quantum lattice technology and can be powered by raw electrical energy, which can in turn be harvested from a devoted power source, or intra-anatomical kinetics from a body. thus fields such as the kinetic withdrawal field can power themselves until their source reaches absolute zero. Category:Technology